


home is in your arms (this little moment of ours)

by sabrina303



Series: in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Clexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Napping, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?, also sleepy clarke is my weakness, because we all need more clexa fluff in our lives, seriously this fic has sleepy clarke/cuddles/and parks and rec, this is just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina303/pseuds/sabrina303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where clarke can't resist cuddling with a sleeping lexa.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	home is in your arms (this little moment of ours)

**Author's Note:**

> "one getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv"

“Hey, I’m home,” Clarke called into the house, tossing her work bag on a barstool and grabbing a glass from the cupboard for some water. “It was the shift from hell. I’ll spare you on the gross details but I had to change scrubs - _twice_.” A light was on in the living room and she had seen the light on in the study when she pulled into their driveway, so she was expecting an answer from Lexa, but never got one. 

“Lex?” she called again. Still without an answer she grabbed her phone from her bag and strolled into the living room to find Lexa asleep on the couch, a book resting on her chest. Clarke chuckled to herself and walked over to the woman, gently easing the book out of her hands and using a bookmark to note the brunette’s place in the book before setting it on the coffee table. If there was one thing she knew about Lexa it was that losing her place in a book never failed to piss her off, and considering that it was just after 7 and Lexa was already in sweats and had fallen asleep, Clarke figured that she wasn’t the only one who had had a long day.

For a moment she considered waking Lexa up, but the brunette looked so peaceful that instead of waking her Clarke decided to join her. She kicked off her shoes before laying on the couch, half on top of Lexa, who stirred just a bit to wrap her arms around Clarke and turn her head to rest in the crook of Clarke’s shoulder. 

Clarke hadn’t planned on staying there for long, she just wanted a few minutes of quiet with Lexa, since they were both so busy, but the sound of Lexa’s steady breathing and the warmth of  her arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist quickly put the blonde to sleep.

* * *

 When she woke up Lexa was surprised to find Clarke laying halfway on top of her, since she didn’t remember Clarke even coming home, let alone laying down with her. She turned her head just a bit to glance at the clock and saw the sunlight outside the windows was gone and the clock read 9:19pm. When she first laid down she had been planning on reading a few chapters of her book to help her unwind and then going back to working on her case, she certainly hadn’t planned on sleeping for three hours. But Clarke was sleeping so soundly and she was warm and Lexa knew her day hadn’t been going well when they spoke during Clarke’s lunch break, so she let the blonde sleep.

Noticing that no lights in the room were on other than the one she turned on herself and that there were no lights on in the kitchen coupled with the fact that Clarke was still in her scrubs Lexa guessed that Clarke hadn’t done anything when she got home other than curling up with Lexa on the couch. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her phone, ignoring the emails she had received since last picking up her phone and instead going online and ordering their favorite pizza. 

The movement of her arms stirred Clarke just a bit, but instead of waking up the blonde just snuggled closer to Lexa. Lexa smiled down at Clarke and ran her fingers through blonde hair.

“Clarke, babe? You awake? You’re still in your scrubs,” Lexa whispered.

“Shhh, sleepy time,” Clarke mumbled before turning her face back to Lexa’s shoulders to shield her eyes from the low light in the room.

It took most all of her willpower to suppress the _awwww_ that threatened to escape her lips. Sleepy Clarke was always adorable, no doubt about that, but in the low light with her hair messy and wearing disheveled scrubs she was just too cute to handle. It was painfully cheesy, and she knew that, but Lexa couldn’t believe she had gotten as lucky as she had. Letting herself indulge in the moment, she used her phone to take a bunch of selfies of herself and sleeping Clarke, laughing at the minute changes in Clarke’s expression between the photos.

She considered waking Clarke, knowing that if the blonde spent too much time sleeping she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep when they went to bed, but the pizza would be there soon, so she let her sleep. Lexa reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her book, smiling to herself when she noticed that Clarke made sure to mark the space where she had fallen asleep. She situated herself in a way that she still had a free hand to hold her book, but also still held the blonde in her arms, her left hand playing with Clarke’s hair, and let herself get lost in her book.

* * *

Half an hour later she was startled when the doorbell rang, causing her to jump and Clarke to wake. The blonde’s surprise was completely adorable, and once again Lexa had to stop herself from cooing at her and instead settled for a soft smile.

“Who the hell is here at this hour?” Clarke mumbled, slowly sitting up and stretching her arms. Two people lying on one couch was already a bit crowded, but when she moved, her muscles seemed to remember the 12 hour shift she had returned from and she found her whole body to be achey.

“I’ve got it,” Lexa said.

“Okay, I’m gonna go put pajamas on, I feel gross in these scrubs.”

“I would ask, but I’ve learned it only freaks me out to know what is on your scrubs, especially since you’ve been laying on top of me for the past couple of hours,” Lexa said. She marked her page in the book before she tossed it on the couch and walked towards the front door. She could hear Clarke’s laugh from down the hall and shuddered at the thought of what on her scrubs was disgusting enough to make Clarke laugh. Now she _really_ didn’t want to know.

She pulled open the door revealing the pizza delivery person.

“Order for Lexa Woods?” the man at the door asked, pulling the pizza out of the heat bag.

“Mhmm, that’s us,” she said, taking the receipt the man offered her and signing it quickly. They exchanged the pizza for the receipt and the smell of the hot food reminded her how hungry she was as well. “Thank you so much,” she said, giving the man a wave as he walked down the driveway and shutting the door behind her.

Lexa set the pizza on the coffee table and strolled through the kitchen into the mudroom, where she grabbed a bottle of wine from the small wine fridge. Walking back into the kitchen she pulled out a corkscrew from one of the cabinet drawers and swiftly removed the cork from the wine before she grabbed two glasses from the shelf, two plates, and a stack of napkins and walked back into the living room. Sitting on the floor she served them both a few slices of pizza and was pouring the wine when Clarke walked into the living room in a hoodie.

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but Clarke beat her too it. “Putting on pants was too much work,” she pouted, earning a laugh.

“You are too cute,” Lexa said as Clarke sat next to her. “And that’s my sweatshirt, y’know.”

“I’m not cute I’m pathetic.”

“I still think you’re cute,” Lexa replied matter-of-factly.

“You’re like the best wife ever, y’know that?” Clarke said after she took a sip of her wine.

“That’s what they all say,” Lexa quipped.

Clarke playfully slapped Lexa on the shoulder. “You’re not funny,” she said, unable to stop herself from smiling at the joke.

“I’m hilarious.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Raven, I think her ego is rubbing off on you.”

“You love it,” Lexa said.

“I really do,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa reached forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. “Wanna watch TV or talk about whatever happened at work, minus whatever the hell was on your scrubs because I will lose my appetite and I’m starving,” she said, holding the remote out to Clarke.

“Ugh, I can’t even think about work, that was the shift from hell,” Clarke said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. “Another episode of Parks and Rec?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lexa said, “Just like you.” She sipped her wine and rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“You are such a sap,” Clarke said with a smile, her arm snaking around Lexa’s waist as the two settled in to watch the show.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sabrinapasteandplato for more fics, questions, and to send me prompts/head canons!


End file.
